Alice's Twilight
by Love is Fearless
Summary: This is Twilight from Alices point of view. We all know what goes on with Edward and Bella but Alice, Jasper and the rest of the Cullen's lives do not revolve around the unfortunate couple. What do they get up to in their free time? How do they deal with Edward and Bella? Find out...reviews, opinions and ideas are greatly apreciated. Rated T for mild language, nothing too naughty!


**A/N: OK, I am really sorry I haven't updated in like, forever! I guess this could be a continuation of 'Alice From The Beginning' because it is Twilight in Alices point of view. I know I haven't finished 'Alice in the beginning' but I'll update a few final chapters soon. YOU DON'T NEED TO HAVE READ 'ALICE FROM THE BEGINNING' TO READ THIS! I'm doing state exams this year so forgive me for being slow to update.**

**Disclaimer: I claim no rights to this. Twilight belongs to the amazing Stephanie Meyer. The majority of this is the direct change of point of view from midnight sun from Edward's to Alices. Most of it is in Stephanie Meyers words. If you want me to stop writing it directly from Midnight Sun please please tell me in a review or PM because I'd love to do that :D I hope you like it! R&R**

I didn't see her coming, I didn't know the effect her blood would have on Edward and I should have! I shouldn't have been so caught up in how Jasper was coping but I couldn't help it, If he hurt someone he'd feel awful for weeks and I hated seeing him hurting.

That day we drove to school in Edwards Volvo. The sky was a dark grey and rain drizzled down in large droplets. They sounded like pellets hitting the windscreen with our superhuman hearing. For us it was perfect weather but I'm sure others would disagree. The morning was uneventful. I past the mysterious new girl, Bella Swan, in the hall but she seemed pretty ordinary to me, I couldn't figure out what everyone was fussing about but I guess they all had small town syndrome. We were sitting beside the window in the cafeteria. I knew Jasper was suffering and it was times like this that I was extremely grateful that Edward could read his mind. Edward and I were very close and we'd figured out methods of communicating in our minds.

I called his name in my mind. I had his attention instantly. _How's he holding up?_ I asked him, he frowned slightly and I knew that meant Jaz was suffering. I was worried now, I was watching Jasper in my peripheral vision. _Is there any danger? _ I asked as I searched ahead to the immediate future for the source behind his frown. Edward shook his head so discreetly that only I knew what he was doing. I relaxed and thanked him. _Let me know if it gets too bad._ I noticed Edward kick Jasper under the table and Jaz muttered an apology but I didn't know what he was apologizing for. "It's all right, you weren't going to do anything," I murmured soothingly, "I could see that. It helps if you think of them as people," I suggest, speaking too quickly for humans to hear,

"Her name is Whitney. She has a baby sister she adores. Her mother invited Esme to that garden party, do you remember?"

"I know who she is!" Jasper said. The conversation was clearly over, he stared out the window.

She walked in with Jessica Stanley and they went over and sat with Mike Newton. She noticed us and to Jessica to ask who we were. She probably thought we hated everyone! Jessica didn't make us sound like the nicest people in the world either. "They tend to keep to themselves..." Angela said. "Yeah, 'cause they're all together, like _together _together...it's weird!" Jessica added. She made it sound incestuous! It definitely wasn't. None of us were related in anyway. And we were all over one hundred years old, I think we're old enough to live with our boyfriends, well our husbands and wives. I smiled at Jasper. I knew he was still uncomfortable.

I picked up my tray of untouched food, nothing more than a prop, I didn't eat it. I threw the untouched food into the bin and walked out of the door into the rain. Leaving Jasper alone, I knew he'd had enough of my encouragement. Rosalie and Emmett were more flagrant about their relationship than Jasper and I but we loved each other. We knew each others every mood and it was as if I could read his mind and he could read mind. We were open books to each other.

The bell soon rang, indicating class. I headed off to English, I wasn't going to learn anything I didn't already know after completing high school countless times but we were reading Romeo and Juliet which was one of my plays. Shakespeare's language was so poetic and romantic. I gazed out the window, checking Jaspers future again. He was going to be fine.

"Miss Cullen, since you weren't paying any attention what so ever, would you kindly read the next line of the text. I grinned at him. "Of course, sir, but it is Romeo's part and I, obviously am not male. " I say in my high, musical voice. "I do not care Alice, read it." I shrugged, I knew the entire play off by heart anyway. I didn't even look at the book in front of me, just to annoy Mr Cocker. "He jests at his scars, that never felt a wound. But, soft! What light through yonder window break? It is the east, and Juliet is the sun! Arise, fair sun, and kill the envious moon who is already sick and pale with grief, that th..." Mr Cocker cut me off, "OK, Lauren, continue..." he ordered, obviously annoyed that I wasn't caught out. I spent the rest of the class looking out the window. I felt bad for keeping tabs on Jasper but I'd hate to see him hurt someone.

When class ended I met up with Jasper and we walked hand in hand to the Volvo. Edward wasn't there when he arrived. I sat in the front and waited for Edward, he was usually at the car first.

When he did get to the car he jumped in and slammed the door, gasping for air like he was suffocating. "Edward?" I asked alarmed, whatever had happened I hadn't seen coming because I was too busy scanning Jaspers future to look out for Edwards. He shook his head. Emmett asked what had happened but he ignored him, throwing the car into reverse and speeding like a maniac out of the parking lot. Everyone bar Edward was staring at me as I scanned ahead for his future. I almost gasped out loud. "You're leaving?" I whispered. "Am I?" He hissed.

I saw it then, why he had to go, partially anyway. At first all I saw was Bella Swan, dead. Edwards eyes glowing crimson with fresh blood.

"Oh" I whispered.

It turned more specific. I saw the inside of Chief Swan's house, Bella was in a small kitchen with her back to him as he stalked her from the shadows, let the scent pull him towards her .

"Stop!" Edward groaned unable to watch himself in my vision.

"Sorry," I whispered with wide eyes.

My next vision consisted of an empty highway at night, the trees beside it coated in snow, flashing by at almost two hundred miles per hour.

"I'll miss you," I said, "No matter how short a time you're gone."

Rosalie and Emmett exchanged apprehensive glances.

We were almost at the turn off to the long lane leading to our home. I decided we should let Edward tell Carlisle himself, give them some privacy.

"Drop us here," I instructed. "You should tell Carlisle yourself." He nodded and the car squealed to a stop. Em, Rose and Jasper got out; they'd make me explain when Edward left. I placed my hand on Edwards shoulder.

"You will do the right thing," I murmured, it wasn't a vision, it was an order. "She's Charlie Swan's only family. It would kill him too."

"Yes," he said. I slid out of the car to join the others and we disappeared into the woods. Edwards mood was flashing from dark to light. The dark being... killing Bella, the light being leaving. To me, and the rest of the family neither was a good idea but he needed to get his head together, I could see that. We all could.

**A/N: I really hope you like this. This is the first chapter so pleasee tell me if you'd like me to continue with this story... Please review it, just because it's the first chapter, I really really need feedback! 3**

**xxx  
**


End file.
